1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier module.
2. Background Art
Mobile communication apparatuses such as mobile phones are equipped with a transmission unit that transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal to a base station. The transmission unit employs a power amplifier circuit that amplifies power of an RF signal to be transmitted to a base station. In such a transmission unit, for example, when impedance of a load such as an antenna varies, a large current may flow in the power amplifier circuit. Accordingly, in the transmission unit, a current flowing in the power amplifier circuit is limited so as to prevent the power amplifier circuit from being destroyed due to the large current.
For example, a transmission unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a regulator circuit that supplies power to a power amplifier circuit, and a current limit circuit that limits the current flowing in the power amplifier circuit, in addition to the power amplifier circuit.
[Patent Document 1] WO2006/049800